Felia Guile's Letter To Karris
Before her death, Felia Guile wrote a letter to Karris White Oak, in which she revealed a number of truths that shook Karris' world to the core. Felia entrusted this letter to Samite, a Blackguard who owed a debt of loyalty to Felia for Felia assisting her in the past, with instructions that Samite only pass it on to Karris after Felia's death. The letter contains startling revelations about the events leading up to the War Of The Prisms, Felia's relationship with Karris, and Dazen's inner mind, particularly how deep his love for Karris went. The contents of the letter are as follows: "Dazen* loves you, Karris. He's always loved you. If you've confronted him with the truth already, please take the time to ask him what really happened at your family's estate. I know you don't want to hear this, but a comforting lie has been poisoning your whole life, and that lie is this: that your brothers were innocent in the tragedy that destroyed your family. They weren't. Your maid Galaea betrayed your elopement to your brothers. They laid a trap at the estate, and tricked Dazen into coming inside.They had chained all the doors shut and only had red light sources, knowing him not to be a red drafter. He alone got out, Karris. And perhaps he set the fires, but he didn't chain the doors. I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, Karris, but the blood spilled that night isn't on my Dazen's head. Of course, there was no easy way to let you know what really happened. I had several people over the years try to introduce the topic to you obliquely. You rebuffed any discussion. Please pardon my clumsy attempts to make peace. My dear child, Dazen thought you'd fallen in love with Gavin and that was why you'd become betrothed to him. He thought you could never forgive him for what you thought he'd done. After Sundered Rock, I urged him to marry you quickly before Andross could interfere. He refused, Karris. He said he could kill his own brother, and he could lie to all the world, but the one thing he would never do was take a woman to bed who loved his brother. He couldn't lie to you. Silly fool, he broke his betrothal to you because he loved you. And he loves you still, Karris. Believe me, I eventually gave up hope and urged him to marry other women, but he could never get you out of his heart. Please forgive him, child, and please forgive me, too. By putting these truths in writing, I've delivered our family into your hands. You can destroy Dazen if you so desire, and this will be proof. I would trust no one else with such power over my son, but I see no other way. I wish only that I'd had the opportunity to say all of this to you myself, and that I had done better at making peace between you, that I might see my grandchildren before I died. May Orholam's light shine on you, Karris. Sincerely, Felia Guile." *It is significant that Felia refers to Gavin by his real name of Dazen, because in the entire world, only 4 people knew of Dazen taking his brother's identity for close to 16 years: Dazen, General Corvan Danavis, who concocted the plan, Gavin, who Dazen kept imprisoned, and Felia, who deduced it herself. Karris also deduced it much later, at the Battle Of Garriston. Had she not already known, she would have been shocked at this revelation, to say the least.